


Cereal (by Nat)

by cah_avengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/cah_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this post: http://peggycxrter.tumblr.com/post/82513193246/loki-struts-tom-dances-hungryhungryhiddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal (by Nat)

Clint flicked his keys around his fingers.

His plan was to just sneak out the door and get some beer from the store. Unfortunately, Tony called out to Clint through the half open kitchen door.

“Where you headed, Legolas?” He asked, slamming his bowl on the table.

“The store.”

“Perfect, cause we need more cereal.” Tony slumped in his chair.

“Healthy cereal, please.” Steve asked, stifling a yawn. He slowly took another sip of his coffee.

“I REQUEST WHAT YOU MIDGARDIANS CALL POP-TARTS.” Thor piped up before loudly slurping from his cereal bowl.  Clint winced. Thor really needed to stop yelling.

Bruce was off somewhere, probably grabbing some coffee in the lounge. One less request to deal with.

Natasha had yet to get back from whatever mission Coulson had assigned her too. One last favor in remembrance of S.H.I.E.L.D.  She should be back soon.

Clint sighed and headed down Avengers Tower to his car without another word. The small Ford pickup looked out of place compared to all of Stark’s high-tech cars. It got him where he needed to go and could store his bow and arrows.

He rumbled out of garage, one of Tasha’s favorite radio stations playing through the speakers. He found himself humming along.

“Come on, don’t you people know how to drive?” He muttered angrily. The store was only a ten minute drive from the tower but already two people had cut him off and one had flipped him off.

“I hate New York.” Clint slammed his car door shut and stuffed his keys into his pocket.

A few wide-eyed kids whispered to their mommies as Clint walked by, grabbing a shopping cart. Normally, he’d be happy to snap a picture with them, but right now was not a good time. He was pissed and he didn’t even know where the cereal aisle was, which for some reason pissed him of more.

Shit.  Which cereal did they want? Clint looked up and down the rows of colorful boxes.  Or should he just get pop-tarts? Nah, Thor would eat the whole box in a day. Captain Crunch? No, not healthy. Bran Flakes? It’s healthy but tastes _awful_. Why Steve even likes that stuff, the world may never know. Probably a side effect of the serum. Whatever the case, Clint wasn’t about to buy some disgusting old person cereal.

Ah, screw it, Tasha likes this one. Clint grabbed the box and tossed it into the cart. He also wanted to pick up some Samuel Adams. He found that easily enough. A few more people pointed as he walked to the checkout.  

 _Sorry, guys, but Hawkeye is on vacation today._ He put his items on the checkout line, digging his credit card out of his pocket at the same time.

“Swipe your card please.” The kid behind the register flipped his hair blonde out of his eyes.

Clint obeyed, pushing the ‘debit’ option with a little more force than necessary, doing the same to the keypad as he punched in his PIN. 

“Thanks for coming and have a great day.” The boy rattled off in a monotone voice.  Clint just grabbed his bag and headed back to Avengers tower.

Clint dropped the bag on the empty kitchen counter. He grabbed a beer and headed down to the lab. They always ended up in the lab, whether to just talk or actually work on science stuff.

He never got tired of watching Steve’s awed expression as Tony and Bruce worked away at the computers, their hands flinging diagrams across the room. Thor kinda paced around, observing and occasionally asking a question about ‘Midgardian customs.’  It was really funny when Thor and Steve tried to figure something out together.

Clint flopped down in one of the chairs and popped open his Samuel Adams.

“Did you get the cereal?” Steve asked.

“I did.”

“Did you get some pop-tarts?” Thor stopped his pacing.

“No.”

“Why not?” Thor looked at Clint, brow furrowed.

“They weren’t on sale.” Clint responded.

Tony snickered from behind his 3d models.

“What cereal did you get?” Tony asked.

“That one brand Tasha likes.”

Everyone snickered then. Even if the two of them didn’t realize it, it was painfully obvious to everyone else. Clint might be sarcastic and rough, but when it came to Natasha, he had a huge soft spot for the red head. 


End file.
